


Wings

by MiraHerondale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, Winglock!
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson tiene un secreto, un secreto que es también confidencial, pues el gobierno quiere proteger dicha información a cerca de quienes trabajaron en el ejército... pero no puedes ocultarle mucho tiempo un secreto a Sherlock Holmes. Winglock! Participa en el Rally "the game is on" del foro I am Sherlocked</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Winglock!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son producto de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la adaptación de la BBC. Yo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro :)
> 
> Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.
> 
> Beta: La maravillosa Lolaarlo
> 
> Consultores, ¿¡cual es nuestro oficio?!

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, John?

—Morirán si no lo hago.

John se puso el pasamontañas sobre la cabeza y el casco. Después saltó y echó a volar, dejando a Sholto en la tienda de control.

Llevaba tres años en Afganistán, en la guerra, luchando junto a sus camaradas. Contra el deseo de su familia, se había enrolado al ejercito británico después de terminar sus estudios en medicina. Su madre y Harry habían demostrado lo muy consternadas que estaban ante semejante decisión, pero sabían lo terco que era el chico, así que no les sorprendió verle la mañana del reclutamiento oficial, con un petate de ropa y sus pertenencias al hombro, y una expresión serena en el rostro. Se despidieron de él con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabían que John no era normal. Tras entrar en la pubertad, empezó a experimentar algunos cambios. En su espalda, entre los omoplatos, habían aparecido dos pequeños bultos. Sus padres, preocupados, lo habían llevado al hospital, pero el médico solo pudo decirles, en las radiografías, que estaban apareciendo algunas pequeñas deformaciones, alteraciones genéticas en los huesos de la columna vertebral de John. A él no parecía dolerle, y aunque no se descartó que pudiera ser un tumor maligno que pudiera acabar matándole o dejándole secuelas, se decidió que se le harían pruebas periódicas.

El análisis de sangre que se le tomó demostró que había una alteración en su ADN nunca vista con anterioridad. Una revisión completa reveló que poco a poco, iba perdiendo algo de peso, aunque eso no parecía estar afectando a su salud. Una revisión en el oculista reveló que también su vista había cambiado. Necesitaba gafas para ver de cerca, pero su vista a distancia se había aguzado de manera increíble. Aunque eso no lo había dicho, por supuesto. John se había dado cuenta, en alguna parte del proceso, que lo que le pasaba no era normal. Y no quería ser uno de esos chavales a los que, por tener una enfermedad rara, se los llevan y los encerraban como sujeto de pruebas y experimentación. Así que empezó a mentir sobre sus capacidades cuando supo a donde iba todo aquello. Tomaba calmantes para el dolor muscular y óseo durante el crecimiento, y todas las mañanas se encerraba en el baño para comprobar el progreso de aquellos dos bultos que le crecían en la espalda.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía dos grandes alas blancas saliendo de su espalda.

Evidentemente, no podía decir nada a nadie. Solo en su familia pudo decirlo, dado que si necesitaba que su madre intercediera por él en algún asunto, como el de las duchas comunes de los chicos tras las sesiones de deporte, era necesario que estuviera al caso y de su lado. Empezó a aprender cómo esconder sus extraordinarios apéndices cuando cumplió los dieciséis. Antes simplemente los doblaba a la espalda, pero cuando crecieron más, empezaron a asomar bajo la ropa. Luego aprendió que podía rodearse el cuerpo con ellas, apretándolas hasta que el bulto que se percibía bajo la ropa era mínimo, y solo parecía que John tenía unos kilitos de más. Así mismo, tenía que evitar las peleas abiertamente físicas, así que se convirtió en un chico tranquilo. Sus huesos no eran frágiles, pero sí más huecos. Pesaba menos, a pesar de todo el músculo que tenía, que muchos de sus compañeros. Y como descubrió que deseaba hacer medicina, se dedicó a estudiar.

Le gustaban las chicas, por supuesto. Y tuvo bastantes novias. Parecía tener éxito con las mujeres. Pero a medida que entraba en el final de la adolescencia, sus hormonas pedían más. Aún así, nunca llegó a tener sexo con ninguna. No podía simplemente ir y decirle a la chica en cuestión que era un engendro con alas. Y hacerlo con camiseta no era una opción. Así que se limitó a encerrarse en su habitación, y desarrollar su imaginación.

Cuando llegó al ejército, se dio cuenta de que tendría que pasar por un examen médico, así que se preparó un discurso de antemano. Que él era un arma que podían usar. Que trabajaría por el país y la Reina. Que era completamente operativo en combate. Y que podía servir como médico, si preferían no mandarlo al frente.

El médico de turno lo miró cuando se quitó la camisa, y vio las alas rodeándole el torso. No pareció sorprendido en absoluto. Era como si lo hiciera todos los días. Abrió un comunicador en la pared, y simplemente dijo: "Avisad al comandante. Tenemos un mejorado".

Luego todo fue bastante confuso. Entraron un par de médicos más, que portaban instrumental que John no había visto jamás en sus años de medicina. Luego miró al médico principal, en busca de respuestas, con las cejas alzadas, pero este simplemente le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No se preocupe. Todo va bien. No es el primer caso que vemos.

Después, dos alados entraron por la puerta y John creyó que iba a llorar. Eran un hombre y una mujer, ambos con las alas teñidas del negro del hollín. Uno llevaba el uniforme de comandante, y venía con las manos a la espalda y las alas elegantemente plegadas. No brillaban, no emitían destellos como las de John, que reflejaban la luz. Aunque las llevara escondidas, le gustaba limpiar las plumas, entretenerse en sacarles brillo y ver cuan blancas podían llegar a ser. Recordó que una vez, cuando perdió su primeras plumas, se le cayó una de las primarias, las más grandes. Le había dado una a su hermana, haciendo con ella una pluma con la que pudiera escribir, y otra a su madre, que se hizo un punto de libro. Las demás, John las había guardado en un cuaderno de campo, anotando la edad, la hora, la estación y el peso, cualquier información que pudiera ser relevante en un futuro.

La mujer era una enfermera que se acercó a él con una cinta métrica en las manos.

—Extienda las alas, por favor.

John frunció el ceño. Nunca había hecho eso estando en frente de desconocidos, pero podía identificar una orden cuando la escuchaba. El comandante le miró y asintió.

—Obedece, hijo.

Extendió las alas y las dejó quietas mientras observaba cómo la enfermera y una de las ayudantes la ayudaba a medir con la cinta al envergadura de sus alas de punta a punta, el largo de sus plumas primarias, y luego le midió el torso. Cuando le hizo flexionarlas, chasqueó la lengua.

—Dos metros treinta. No está mal. Pero empiezan a atrofiarse. Me parece que este pájaro no ha volado nunca, señor.

¿Volar? John estaba genuinamente sorprendido. ¿Iba a poder volar? Todo lo que se le ocurrió en ese momento, fue mirarles a la cara y decir:

— ¿No lleváis gafas?

El coronel soltó una carcajada, y se acercó, extendiendo la mano.

—Bienvenido al ejército de Su Majestad, recluta. Hay muchas cosas que debe aprender. Por ahora, me enorgullece decir que ha pasado el examen médico sin problemas. Mi unidad son los FSS, o como le gusta llamarnos a nos demás, los Cuervos. Soy el comandante Sholto, y estará en mi unidad a partir de mañana por la mañana. El entrenamiento empezará dentro de una semana, así que mientras tanto le sugiero que vaya aclimatándose a su estancia en el ejército, y vaya trabajando esos músculos. A partir de ahora va a necesitar esas alas más de lo que cree.

* * *

Descubrir que no era el único en el mundo con su "anomalía", le hacía sentirse infinitamente mejor. Allí había personas con las que podía hablar y relacionarse sin miedo a que su secreto fuera descubierto. Ya no era un tema tabú, el tener una malformación genética. Era especial, pero no estaba solo.

Eso había sido junto lo único que había querido siempre John. Tener amigos. Tener confianza. No tener miedo.

Tener una vida normal.

Poco tiempo después, descubrió por qué la unidad de Sholto era llamada como la unidad de los Cuervos, pues para evitar la visibilidad, los soldados en combate cubrían sus alas con hollín. Además, pasaban por un proceso de cirugía ocular durante el entrenamiento, que les libraba de las gafas. Era voluntario, pero era más cómodo que llevar lentillas, así que era la opción más popular. John se sometió también a la cirugía. Había muchos colores para las alas, como John descubrió más tarde en los vestuarios. Había tantas como estrellas en el cielo. Algunas parecían las de un pájaro, otras eran monocromáticas. Pero no había dos iguales. Aunque las de las mujeres solían ser más grandes, las de los hombres, por lo general, tendían a tener patrones complicados o colores muy llamativos.

A pesar de que John se convirtió en un gran Cuervo, prefería quedarse en tierra durante el día, como soldado raso, ayudando en la zona médica. Al poco, se convirtió en el único médico militar de los Cuervos.

Durante el día, los Cuervos permanecían volando con cazas y helicópteros como parte de las SAS, escondiendo las alas como John lo había hecho toda su vida bajo unas protecciones especiales para resguardar los frágiles huesos de las alas de posibles fracturas por fuertes impactos. Una parte importante de ser un Cuervo, era que había que mantener en secreto confidencial la existencia de los alados como miembros activos del ejército británico. De modo que solo actuaban de noche, en misiones especiales, o en casos extremos, durante el día.

John poco a poco se convirtió en el capitán de su pelotón dentro de los Cuervos, y recibió un nuevo mote, además del Tres Continentes por el que solo algunos le conocían. Supuso que el color de sus alas influyó enormemente en ello, también. En cosa de un par de meses, todo el ejército británico conocía el nombre de John Watson.

En ese momento, mientras veía el helicóptero caer en pleno mediodía afgano, no se lo pudo pensar. En la base de los Cuervos solo quedaban el comandante Sholto (pendiente de baja por la pérdida de sus alas en la misión fallida con los reclutas nuevos), Rick, uno de sus compañeros, y él. Así que al ver cómo el proyectil había alcanzado el helicóptero, no se lo pensó. Sabía que corría peligro, y que la misión no era segura, y menos a plena luz, pero saltó junto a Rick para ir a por los ocupantes del helicóptero.

John había sido entrenado para volar con peso y hacer maniobras arriesgadas en el aire, pero coger peso al aire no era su especialidad. Aún así, aceleró el vuelo hasta que atrapó a los dos pilotos. Rick sujetó a otra de las integrantes mientras John descendía en un rápido picado para poner a salvo a los pilotos antes de volver a escoltar a Rick. Mientras ascendía de nuevo, esquivando balas y proyectiles, vio cómo uno volaba en dirección a Rick, y lo empujó para apartarlo de la trayectoria, embistiéndole. Desgraciadamente, el proyectil le atravesó el hombro y le dañó un ala, de modo que empezó a volar erráticamente mientras gritaba de dolor.

No tuvo una caída muy larga hasta que un compañero muy oportuno de los de el pelotón que acababa de llegar, le atrapó en el aire y le cargó durante el descenso, llevándole directo a cirugía. Allí le operaron, y le dijeron que había una buena y una mala noticia. Su ala se recuperaría y podría seguir volando, pero su hombro quedaría inutilizado para levantar grandes pesos. Cuando le trasladaron para que hiciera ejercicios de recuperación para las alas al centro especializado, le detectaron una cojera psicosomática que lo mandó de vuelta a casa.

Así que John yacía ahora boca abajo, en una cama de uno noventa por uno con ocho, en el pequeño e impersonal apartamento que le ofrecía la pensión del ejercito. Había tenido que comprar ropa nueva, dos tallas más grandes de la que solía utilizar, solo para poder ocultar las alas, firmemente envueltas a su alrededor, ceñidas a su cuerpo. Tanto como lo había estado haciendo en sus días en el ejército.

Hasta cierto punto, le molestaba tener que ocultarse de nuevo, preocupándose siempre de si le iban a descubrir o no. Sabiendo que no habría un momento en el día en que podría llegar a un sitio seguro y podría estirarse, charlar con otra gente sin tener que ocultar nada. Poder relacionarse abiertamente con la gente. Poder tener una relación saludable y estable. Hasta ese punto el ejército, a pesar de ser el lugar más tenso, peligroso y horrible del mundo, se había convertido en su hogar.

Ahora no solo tenía una pierna inútil, sino que volvía a tener un secreto.

* * *

John volvió al mundo de los mortales de manera progresiva y horrible. El único momento en el que se sentía seguro era en el apartamento, donde podía extender las alas. Había empezado a dormir boca a bajo solo para poder tenerlas extendidas mientras descansaba, esperando que eso fuera suficiente como para que no se dañaran.

Y, semanas más tarde, en su visita al hospital de Bart's, conoció a Sherlock Holmes. El impresionante, petulante e increíble genio de Holmes, que podría descubrir su secreto en cualquier momento.

Compartir piso con él pudo no ser la opción más sensata que John tomara en mucho tiempo, pero el hermano del genio había tenido razón al secuestrarle, recordó. Recordó como lo había mirado, estudiándole de arriba abajo con su mirada de halcón, como evaluando a su presa. John se mantuvo estático. No era la primera vez que pasaba por un interrogatorio, aunque probablemente aquella fuera la última. Se tensó ligeramente cuando los ojos del mayor de los Holmes pasaron sobre su torso, evaluando y midiendo las irregularidades, como si considerara lamentable el estado físico del doctor, teniendo en cuenta dónde y con quién había servido. Mycroft se había jactado de ser poderoso sin siquiera abrir la boca. Se lo había demostrado con el numerito de las cámaras de CCTV y con el coche gubernamental. Ahora, mientras sacaba su libreta negra y consultaba la información que allí había apuntada, John sintió que una vez más, alguien había atravesado sus medidas de protección, y había abierto la brecha.

No sabía cómo, pero Mycroft conocía su secreto.

Las identidades de los miembros de los Cuervos eran documentos extra confidenciales. Junto con su mera existencia, era casi como hablar del área 51 de los americanos, salvo que en este caso, nadie sabía de su existencia. Únicamente los miembros del ejército tenían acceso a esa información, aunque no le sorprendía que un hombre como Mycroft Holmes tuviera el acceso restringido a nada en particular. Reprimió el impulso de mirar hacia abajo, al suelo, y comprobar si alguna pluma se había soltado. Sabía que no. Y eso solo le delataría.

—Usted no se ve atormentado por la guerra, doctor Watson. La echa de menos.

Con estas palabras, John supo exactamente que Mycroft Holmes conocía su secreto, lo quisiera él o no.

Así que se dio la vuelta y volvió al 221B, pensando en cómo arreglaría semejante desaguisado. Una parte de él no quería marcharse de Baker Street, ni alejarse de Sherlock Holmes, pero la otra deseaba volver al ejército, no tener que estar en tensión todo el día pensando en qué pasaría si lo descubrían. Porque eso pasaría, tarde o temprano. Y John lo sabía. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Sherlock lo descubriera, y sería la cosa más absurda: un cambio de jabón, un olor distinto, o las plumas que John tardaba en uno de sus cajones, en un falso fondo. Cualquier cosa podría delatarle si seguía con aquel hombre, en su misma casa.

No pasó ni un día, hasta que John abrió las alas en un entorno civil. Fue cuando siguió a Sherlock hasta la vieja escuela, donde el taxista lo tenía retenido. Como no podía encontrarle, y sabía que a pie las probabilidades eran más bien escasas, subió a una azotea, y echó a volar lo más alto que pudo, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche y la protección que le brindaban las luces de la calle, que imposibilitaban ver el cielo por encima de ellas debido al fulgor amarillento.

John siempre había visto mejor en la distancia. Los médicos el ejército le habían dicho que había adquirido, con el tiempo, la vista propia de un ave de presa. Y que, gracias a ello, captaba más frecuencias lumínicas. Entre ellas, el ultravioleta, lo que era genial para buscar rastros. Estuvo detrás de cinco taxis londinenses con gente que llevaba el mismo champú que Sherlock, antes de dar con él. Y entonces, sacó su pistola y se posó en la azotea del edificio de enfrente. Entró y, desde una de las plantas, disparó al taxista. Se ocultó cuando Sherlock se volvió para mirar de dónde había salido la bala, y se vistió para poder ocultar sus alas otra vez, bajo el suéter. Una vez abajo, en la calle, se mantuvo lejos de los policías, para evitar así un interrogatorio. Lo último que esperaba, era que Sherlock se acercara a él y le invitara a cenar.

Una vez en el chino, Sherlock terminó sus tallarines y le observó comer con cuidado, paciencia y dedicación, hasta que no hubo más pasta. Sherlock estaba contento por haber resulto el caso, aunque a John no parecía hacerle mucha gracia que hubiera estado a punto de tomarse la pastilla. Ya de vuelta a casa, con las manos en los bolsillos, John volvió la cabeza hacia Sherlock.

—Ibas a tomarte la pastilla, ¿verdad?

Sherlock lo miró, y sacó un cigarrillo del abrigo, junto con un mechero. Se llevó el filtro a los labios, y encendió el tabaco. John le miró. Sabía que Sherlock estaba "dejando" de fumar, pero tampoco se conocían tanto como para que pudiera discutirle un poco de tabaco tras un caso en el que casi había sido sido asesinado. Es más, él también quería uno. ¿Por qué diablos ni iba a hacerlo? Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

Sherlock le ofreció el cigarrillo mientras expulsaba el humo, y John le dio una calada. Hizo una mueca ante el amargor y la picazón del humo en su garganta, pero no tosió. Cerró los ojos, y lo mantuvo, hasta que Sherlock se lo pidió de vuelta.

—¿Cuánto ha pasado? —preguntó divertido el otro, mirándole.

John soltó una carcajada.

—Desde la universidad. Dios... ¡había olvidado lo mal que sabe!

Se rieron juntos mientras caminaban hacia la ya visible en la distancia, puerta del 221 B, y fue cuando Sherlock le abrió la puerta, que se dio cuenta de que aquel paso que daría, el atravesar ese umbral, le haría quedarse por mucho tiempo a la sombra de la calle Baker. Se detuvo, mirando el rellano, examinando los goznes, el llamador torcido, las brillantes letras de latón, y el quicio. Apoyó una mano, dando un paso al frente, y miró a su nuevo compañero de piso.

—Entonces... ¿hablamos del alquiler?

La sonrisa del detective le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Por supuesto, John.

* * *

John llevaba casi un año y medio en Baker Street, y el caso de Moriarty le ponía muy nervioso. Era como si el criminal supiera algo que ellos no sabían, como si fuera veinte pasos por delante de ellos.

John había conseguido mantener sus alas en secreto durante todo ese tiempo, y empezado a convivir de manera normal con Sherlock, o al menos todo lo normal que podía ser la convivencia con un Holmes. Seguía levantándose por las mañanas y a veces oliendo a sangre o a carne chamuscada, y había días en los que la cocina quedaba como zona restringida hasta que pasaban unos días y podía volver a entrar, sabiendo que no morirían en el intento por alguna bacteria peligrosa.

John había seguido durmiendo boca abajo, con las alas extendidas, hasta que descubrió que Sherlock atentaba con entrar en su cuarto mientras dormía. Así que, con el permiso de la buena de la Señora Hudson, colocó un pestillo de seguridad, para que Sherlock no pudiera entrar.

Alguna vez, durante la noche, se había escabullido por su ventana para volar un poco de noche, con su viejo uniforme de los Cuervos, y una capa de hollín en las alas. Aunque eso solo pasaba en las noches de luna nueva, cuando había cielo cubierto, lo que era la mayoría de las noches y días de Londres. También empezó a salir con algunas mujeres, pues sabía que Sherlock le atraía, y no podía simplemente estar toda la vida esperando por alguien que no iba a corresponderle. Así que salió con algunas personas, esperando que quizá algún día descubriera a la adecuada, a la que pudiera contarle la verdad, sintiéndose cómo y aceptado. La mayoría fueron mujeres, aunque una vez hubo un hombre, aunque no duraron ni dos días, y no pasaron de la cena y un par de besos.

Las veces que tuvo sexo, John lo había hecho con la ropa puesta, o con la camiseta encima, y se había ganado fama de dominante, porque tenía que evitar que le tocaran el torso, y para ello solía sujetar a las chicas por las muñecas, cogiéndoles las manos por encima de la cabeza para evitar que se movieran hacia la camiseta. Más de una había roto con él porque se había negado a desnudarse completamente. Algunas pensaron, tras saber que venía de la guerra, que John tenía algún herida grave, o algún trauma, y no podía o no quería que vieran los daños que tenía, y otras simplemente no lo tomaron y lo dejaron.

Otras noches, salía con mujeres a las que únicamente dejaba en la puerta de su casa, y después aprovechaba para pasar la noche fuera con la excusa de la cita, y relajarse. Aclararse las ideas.

Sabía que Sherlock era muy importante para él, no era estúpido. Había matado por él una vez, y casi muerto por él en la piscina, sujetando a un loco mientras estaba envuelto en explosivos, solo para darle al detective una pequeña oportunidad de vivir. En varias ocasiones, había estado también muy cerca de mandarlo todo a la mierda y revelar su secreto, solo para poder salvar a ese idiota entrometido, presuntuoso y egocéntrico de labios perfectos.

Gracias a Dios, en ninguna de esas ocasiones había sido necesario hacerlo.

—John, ¿puedo ver tu cicatriz?

El corazón de John se detuvo un momento mientras ojeaba el periódico, y se quedó tieso.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

Sherlock suspiró como si se estuviera haciendo el espeso a propósito. Puso los ojos en blanco y se movió en el sofá.

—Tu cicatriz, John. La de tu hombro ¿Puedo verla?

John apretó los labios y siguió leyendo el periódico.

— ¿Por qué no te ocupas de Moriarty, en lugar de darme por saco, Sherlock? Ese maníaco sigue suelto.

Sherlock gruñó, sin aceptar el "no" de John. Sabía que seguiría insistiendo, pero devolverle a su ocupación con el criminal le tendría entretenido lo suficiente como para que empezara a olvidarse de observarle el torso.

—Estoy esperando su próximo movimiento, John. Por ahora, mi nuevo caso eres tú. ¿Por qué no puedo verla? Te juro que no la tocaré.

John cerró el periódico, oyendo la tele de la Señora Hudson en la planta baja. Estaba muy, muy nervioso. Había intuido que algo así podría suceder, pero no había esperado que fuera tan pronto.

Se levantó, incómodo, y dejó el periódico sobre la mesa.

—He dicho que no, Sherlock. Es mi última palabra.

El otro estaba a punto de replicar, cuando el móvil sonó. Lo desbloqueó, y abrió el mensaje. Era Molly. Le necesitaban en Bart's. John suspiró, aliviado. Si tenían un caso, Sherlock le dejaría en paz por un rato. Y aunque estaba preocupado por que Sherlock descubriera su secreto, estaba más preocupado por Moriarty y su obsesión con él. Su amigo había estado muy raro últimamente, más después del juicio. Temía que pudiera hacer alguna tontería sin avisarle, lo que sería malditamente propio de él.

Se subieron al primer taxi que pararon en silencio, y John se limitó a pasear la mirada por las calles tras el cristal de la ventana del coche, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Moriarty estaba jugando con ellos como si fueran juguetes, se reía a su costa, y los movía de un lado a otro según le apetecía. Eran sus marionetas. Pero John esperaba sinceramente que no tuviera ni idea de su condición. Por lo menos tendrían un as en la manga. Era consciente de que si querían ganar a ese loco, tendrían que hacer sacrificios, y cosas que normalmente no estarían dispuestos a hacer, así que John ya había aceptado que tarde o temprano tendría que exponerse, probablemente para salvar el ridículamente obtuso pellejo de su mejor amigo. John estaba dispuesto.

— _El ángel de Kabul._

John se volvió para mirar a su amigo, y se tensó entero, ciñendo las alas a su alrededor con más fuerza en un movimiento instintivo. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Sentía las manos como algo laxo a su lado, caído y muerto.

— ¿Qué?

—" _El ángel de Kabul_ ", así es cómo te llamaban en el ejército, ¿no?

—Sherlock, yo no...

— ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de ello?

—¿Por qué tú sí? —espetó, incómodo. Sabía que hablar de manera agresiva con Sherlock era lo único que funcionaba para hacerle callar, pero ese día no parecía ser suficiente. Ni de casualidad.

—Tal vez porque tus archivos del ejército son confidenciales hasta para mi hermano, y eso no es normal. La mitad de tu expediente ha sido eliminado, John ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

— ¡Ya basta, Sherlock!

El tono militar de John salió junto con su exasperación, y Sherlock se tensó en su asiento.

—¿Es eso una orden? —preguntó, con cierto tono frío. John le ignoró como buenamente pudo.

—Sí, lo es.

Salió del taxi tan pronto como pudo, y se dirigió al laboratorio sin esperarle, siquiera. Aún necesitaba regular el acelerado latido de su corazón. Qué cerca habían estado... Ciertamente, lo peor había sido oír su apodo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no oía ese nombre, y ciertamente no esperaba que saliera en su expediente. Y aunque por sí mismo no daba ninguna información, le dejaba intranquilo que ambos hermanos hubieran indagado en su pasado militar. Tal vez Sherlock había intentado deducir algo sobre él, y al no ser capaz, había pedido acceso a los informes militares y demás fichas. Aún así, se quedaba tranquilo sabiendo que ni siquiera Mycroft "Gobierno Británico" Holmes había sido capaz de acceder a su historial. El ejercito era serio al respecto, por lo menos.

Atravesó las puertas y cuando llegó, se encontró con Molly que le miró, sorprendida.

—¿Y Sherlock?

—Detrás de mí.

Caminó, enfurruñado, hasta una de las sillas del fondo de la habitación. La patóloga lo miró como si tuviera la rabia.

—¿John? ¿Ha pasado algo...?

—No ha pasado nada —gruñó.

Estaba arisco, sí, pero porque tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de ser descubierto. Tenía mucho, mucho miedo de que Sherlock lo echara de su vida. Mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar a consecuencia de la verdad.

Sherlock entró tras él, y Molly dejó el laboratorio. Sherlock se sentó en el microscopio, y empezó a mirar unas cuantas placas de Petri. Minutos más tarde, John recibió una horrible llamada. La señora Hudson había sido recogida por la ambulancia, y estaba dirección al hospital, grave.

Pedirle a Sherlock que le acompañara no dio resultado. Y John estaba demasiado tenso como para notar algo raro en el comportamiento del detective, así que salió por la puerta y pidió un taxi, todo su pensamiento concentrado en la buena mujer.

Cuando llegó a Baker y la Señora Hudson fue quien le recibió en la entrada, supo que algo iba terriblemente mal. Con una terrible idea en la cabeza.

Consiguió parar un taxi nada más salir, y volvió a Bart's, con el corazón palpitándole a mil en el pecho. Le envió un mensaje a Sherlock, y luego intentó llamarle, pero no lo cogía. Sentía que le faltaba el aliento a medida que pasaban las calles. ¿Cómo podía no haberlos visto? ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien? Sherlock había querido alejarle de allí. Probablemente en ese momento se estaba viendo con aquel loco, o haciendo algo que consideraba demasiado peligroso como para no contárselo.

John tenía que encontrarle, y tenía que ser ya.

* * *

—Baja de ahí, Sherlock. Por favor.

Oyó una risa ahogada al otro lado de la línea, y si no le conociera bien, pensaría que estaba... ¿llorando?

—Solo hay un modo de bajar —contestó, y John tuvo que tragar saliva con fuerza.

Las alas de John estaban tensas a su espalda, preparadas para salir. Si ese idiota se atrevía a saltar, John saltaría a por él. Hacía años que no cargaba peso extra durante un vuelo, y menos si tenía que cogerlo como un fardo en plena caída. La fuerza que tendría que hacer podía ser demasiada para que su hombro lo resistiera, pero qué demonios. No podía simplemente ignorarlo. No podía dejarle caer.

—Si esto es algún absurdo plan para que te deje ver mi hombro o te explique por qué mi expediente es confidencial...

John empezó a generar una ruta de vuelo mental. Sería difícil despegar desde el suelo sin poder correr un poco antes, después de una falta tan prolongada de entrenamiento, pero no imposible. Simplemente tendría que saltar un poco más de lo habitual, y batir las alas con más fuerza.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso. Tus secretos están a salvo, no te preocupes.

Una última baza. John tenía una última baza que jugar antes del inevitable final...

—Te quiero.

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea, un silencio que John quiso tomarse como de sorpresa, más que de rechazo. Ya no le importaba que tuviera que irse, marcharse de Baker Street, si con eso conseguía que le muy idiota no cometiera el peor error de su vida.

— ¿Qué?

—Estoy enamorado de ti. Siempre lo estuve.

—Eso... eso no puede ser...

—Baja aquí. Baja y lo hablamos. Por favor. No me hagas esto —Sherlock no contestó, así que siguió hablando —. Si esto es por Moriarty, déjame ayudarte. Por favor, Sherlock.

Escuchó algo parecido a un sollozo al otro lado de la línea, y lo que fue, sin duda, un suspiro con su nombre en él.

—Es demasiado tarde. Adiós, John.

La línea se cortó súbitamente, y desde allí, vio como Sherlock lanzaba el teléfono. Sí que había alguna lágrima corriéndole por la calle. Desde aquella distancia, en el edificio junto al hospital, pudo ver el brillo sospechoso de algo metálico. Aguzó la vista y vio en fusil de francotirador apuntándole. Así que eso era lo que Sherlock quería evitar. De alguna retorcida manera, estaba inmolándose. Muriendo para salvarle al él. Estúpido, que estúpido...

— ¡Sherlock!

Fue cuando le vio caer, con los brazos abiertos, que lo mandó todo a la mierda. Que unas cuantas personas y un par de cámaras de CCTV le vieran volando no debería de ser mucho problema. Mycroft borraría las imágenes, y en cuanto al resto, confiaba en la naturaleza humana para que el rumor se disipara. Extendió las alas con toda la fuerza y la velocidad de la que fue capaz, reduciendo su jersey y camisa a jirones que se desprendieron de su cuerpo sobre el pavimento, y saltó. El empujón de las alas fue todo un impulso de velocidad, y John tenía que volar rápido si quería que el asesino en aquella ventana no tuviera tiempo de reaccionar al impacto antes de apuntar y tratar de acertar en el disparo. Fue directo hacia un muy sorprendido Sherlock, que abrió la boca y puso las manos por delante de la cara, como si quisiera evitar el impacto contra el suelo. John le encogió entre sus brazos, sosteniéndole la cabeza con una mano, como si fuera un recién nacido, presionándola contra su hombro para evitar que se hiciera daño por la velocidad, y le rodeó con el otro brazo. Tuvo que dar un aleteo extra para compensar el impacto con el cuerpo que caía y seguir ganando ascenso. Por su periférica, vio como el asesino preparaba el arma, así que giró sobre sí mismo varias veces, dibujando una espiral, y ascendió rozando la ventana, esperando que la corriente de aire le desequilibrara, como de hecho hizo. Luego subió y planeó hasta que llegó a una azotea, donde dejó a Sherlock sentado en el suelo, antes de plegar las alas y caminar hacia él, como si fuera a matarle.

—Ni se te ocurra saltar de esta, Sherlock.

Sherlock no pudo contestar. Miraba a John como si se hubiera vuelto loco y aquello fuera fruto de sus alucinaciones. Abría y cerraba la boca, hasta que se puso de color blanco y se inclinó para vomitar. John asintió, con las manos en las caderas. Había olvidado lo mucho que mareaba la primera vez. Golpeteó el suelo con el pie de manera nerviosa, esperando poder continuar. Aprovechando la soledad y la intimidad de la azotea, movió las alas, descongestionando los músculos, disfrutando del frescor del aire entre las plumas. Sherlock volvió a mirarle y se puso en pie, tambaleante.

— _El ángel de Kabul_... tus archivos...

—Oh, así que eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, ¿verdad? Nada de "John, gracias por salvarme de morir aplastado", "Lo siento por intentar suicidarme delante de ti, John". ¿Te acabo de salvar la vida y lo único de lo que se te ocurre hablar es de esto? —preguntó, abriendo las alas de nuevo como para remarcar su punto.

—Tenía que...

—Ah, no. Eso sí que no. Nada de "tenía que". Lo que "tenías que" haber hecho, era hablar conmigo, idiota. Contarme lo que estaba pasando, en lugar de mandarme a la otra punta de la ciudad. Tu problema, Sherlock, es la comunicación.

— ¡No soy el único que guarda secretos! ¡¿Hasta cuando pensabas ocultar eso?! —exclamó Sherlock, ahora más compuesto.

— ¡Todo lo que pudiera! ¡Es confidencial! ¡Nadie podía saberlo!

— ¿Entonces no merecía saberlo? Por Dios, John... ¿hasta cuando tenía que haber esperado para saberlo? ¿Hasta que nos acostáramos? ¿O incluso más allá? ¿Hasta tener un anillo en el dedo?

Sherlock se había acercado hasta él muy despacio, como si temiera sus propias palabras. John dio un paso atrás, encogiendo las alas como si fuera a echar a volar en cualquier momento. Parpadeó, su enfado diluyéndose por un momento.

— ¿Pero qué...?

—Lo que dijiste, de que me querías...

El "iba en serio" de la frase de Sherlock quedó implícito en el tono, sin necesidad de que terminara la frase. John maldijo, y decidió que, puestos a revelar de una manera tan pública y desastrosa su más oscuro secreto, podía aprovechar y hacer algo más, antes de tener que abandonar a Sherlock para siempre.

Tal y como había deseado hacer por mucho tiempo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo atrajo en un beso furioso, rodeándolos con sus alas en una especie de burbuja de privacidad. Mordió y lamió sus labios con el deseo que había contenido por mucho tiempo, e invadió su boca con su lengua, soltando un gemido cuando el otro correspondió y presionó con la suya, intentando retomar el control. El cuerpo de Sherlock se apretó contra el suyo mientras se devoraban el uno al otro en un beso que no tenía nada de casto o comedido. Años de silencio por uno y por otro estaban saliendo en ese momento, y la presión había sido tan grande, que habían acabado explotando juntos, generando su propia supernova. La posibilidad de la muerte de Sherlock había sido tan próxima, que el corazón de John estaba acelerado, empujando la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que todo pasara más despacio y, paradójicamente, sucediera de manera frenética. Sus alas le aceraron mientras las manos acariciaban su rostro, hasta que se separó de sus labios y pasó a su cuello, ese enloquecedor, largo y níveo cuello, chupándolo hasta asegurarse de dejar una marca perfectamente visible.

Como si le fallaran las fuerzas, fue descendiendo hasta su hombro, donde apoyó la frente, con los ojos cerrados, intentando tranquilizar su respiración. Ahora vendría el inevitable final en el que su amigo le pediría, con mucha educación, que recogiera sus cosas y se marchara de su piso. Pero eso no pasó. Los brazos de Sherlock le rodearon el torso desnudo, y sus dedos encontraron el nacimiento de las alas. John sintió un escalofrío de placer recorrerle la columna cuando notó la suave caricia en el nacimiento de aquellos extraños apéndices, y se arqueó como un gato. Sherlock, por otro lado, estaba aturdido por el beso, y fascinado por la suavidad de aquellas plumas que surgían de la espalda de su John, y que ni en sus más absurdas teorías podría haber vaticinado. Mil ideas corrían por su cabeza, de cómo habían llegado allí, y la mayoría no eran nada agradables.

— ¿Qué te hicieron, John? —susurró, horrorizado solo por la idea de que aquello fuera el resultado de una macabra operación del ejército.

John, por otro lado, no entendió el sentido de la pregunta, y pensó que su condición asqueaba a Sherlock, así que suspiró.

—Nací así. No sé por qué ni cómo, pero hay algo en mi ADN que no está bien.

Sherlock suspiró.

— ¿Puedo verlas?

John se incorporó, ligeramente tenso hasta que, una vez estiró las alas, los dedos de Sherlock pasaron suavemente a través de las plumas en una caricia, y estuvo a muy poco de ponerse a ronronear. Sherlock estaba fascinado, tomándola con cuidado, flexionándola y viendo como la luz se reflejaba en el blanco nacarado de cada pluma. John alcanzó una de las primarias, que se había empezado a soltar, y se la tendió a Sherlock.

—Esto tiene que seguir siendo un secreto, Sherlock. Nadie puede saberlo.

El aludido asintió, y se quitó el abrigo para dárselo a John.

—Esto debería servir —apuntó, mientras se arremangaba la camisa —. Son magníficas, John.

John plegó las alas y se colocó el abrigo de Sherlock, lo suficientemente largo como para ocultar cualquier cosa. Enroscó las alas a su alrededor y se lo abrochó.

—Gracias.

Con una mano en su hombro, Sherlock le guió hasta las escaleras de la azotea donde estaban, sabiendo que tenían que irse antes de que alguien les viera, o algo malo pasara.

—Vamos a casa. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí la continuación de Wings... no es especialmente largo, pero mis exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina, y quería subir algo porque me apetecía escribir más de este fabuloso winglock.
> 
> Sé que es un poco denso y aburrido, pero la mayoría de los capítulos de transición lo son, así que no me linchéis, vale? :*
> 
> Gracias por leer, y animaros a dejar un review. Amo conocer vuestra opinión :)
> 
> MH

Llegar a casa supuso que John se quitara el abrigo, y cerrara la puerta del departamento B para evitar intrusiones indeseadas por parte de la Señora Hudson. Sherlock había corrido las cortinas del salón para evitar miradas curiosas, pero observaba el blanco plumaje de John, plegado a su alrededor, por el reflejo en los cristales y en el espejo de la chimenea. Descubrir que su compañero tenía dos apéndices tan extraordinarios e inusuales como aquellos había despertado su curiosidad a niveles insospechados. Y también su asombro. Cuando le vio sosteniéndole, mientras caía, pensó que había entrado en pánico previo a la muerte, y veía visiones. No era biológica ni científicamente posible que los humanos tuvieran alas. Que John tuviera alas no era viable de manera natural, y por ello le pareció lógico pensar que quizá había sido algún tipo de horrible experimento militar... lo que también habría explicado por qué nunca se lo había mencionado. Se quedó inexplicablemente más tranquilo cuando John confirmó que eran de nacimiento, y no implantadas, como temió en primera instancia.

Aún después de el beso que habían compartido en la azotea, John seguía estando tenso junto a Sherlock. No era solo que supiera su secreto, lo que le hacía estar en ese estado, sino también el enfado. La decepción de haber estado a punto de presenciar como su mejor amigo se suicidaba delante de él. Y ni siquiera le había pedido perdón. Ni una sola vez. John estaba dolido por eso, y no quería hablar de ello por miedo a explotar y hacer algo más de lo que tener que arrepentirse más tarde. Ya era bastante malo haberse expuesto de ese modo, no digamos sentirse rechazado por la persona a la que consideraba su compañera.

John se dirigió directo a la cocina, pensando todavía en todo lo que había pasado ese día... ¡era de locos! Le dolía la cabeza y le ponía de muy mal humor el pensar en que, para esos instantes, y de no ser lo que era, en lugar de estar preparando un té en la cocina de su casa, estaría preparando un funeral. La sola idea le hacía estremecer.

Encendió el fuego y llenó una tetera, sintiéndose completamente observado. Cerró las manos en puños sobre la encimera, con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente. Se había puesto una de sus viejas camisetas de los Cuervos, de las que tenían abertura para las alas. No tenía mucho sentido esconderlas en casa ahora que Sherlock sabía la verdad, y a él le resultaba infinitamente más comfortable que llevarlas enroscadas alrededor del cuerpo. Así que se las había plegado a la espalda, con mucho cuidado de no abrirlas, pues era consciente de que tenían un tamaño mayor de lo que la cocina podía soportar.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir?

John ni siquiera se giró. Estaba demasiado alterado como para mirar a Sherlock a la cara y ver que ni siquiera le despeinaba el hecho de haber estado a punto de morir. La vida poco le importaba a Sherlock Holmes, y John lo sabía de sobras. Vivía por y para el trabajo, y moriría por él también. El silencio a continuación fue duro y denso, tan palpable que la tensión podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

— ¿Qué se supone que debería decir?

John tomó una profunda respiración, y agitó la cabeza, con una mueca resignada.

—Eres increíble.

Sacó la tetera del fuego y se sirvió un poco de agua caliente, antes de meter la bolsita de Earl Grey dentro.

Cuando se giró, Sherlock le estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido. Se había arremangado la camisa y le miraba, con los brazos cruzados desde el salón. Parecía, por primera vez, no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que John estaba pensando... y eso molestó al doctor. Siempre había esperado con deseo el momento en el que Sherlock Holmes no pudiera deducirle, pero ese momento no era el adecuado. John no era un hombre de muchas palabras. No le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos, no le gustaba hablar de lo que pensaba. Le costaba encontrar las palabras y lograr sacarlas de sus labios era todo un ejercicio de guerra. Quizá por eso se había sentido cómodo con Sherlock. Porque sabía justo lo que quería decir sin necesidad del horrible intermedio. Y ahora que lo necesitaba más que nunca, que sentía que se atragantaba, Sherlock no colaboraba.

El momento en la azotea había sido una pequeña burbuja en medio de todo. De la horrible situación que suponía estar a punto de ver a tu mejor amigo saltar de una azotea de vete tú a saber cuántos pisos hasta su propia muerte. John no quería ni imaginar cómo habría sido si no hubiera podido volar. Cómo hubiera sido todo si no hubiera llegado a tiempo a Bart's. Allí solo había habido alivio por su supervivencia. El enfado vino luego, durante la bajada de la azotea, y el trayecto en taxi. Y ahora le cubría como un velo rojo que amenazaba con nublar su visión y su juicio.

Negar que quería partirle la cara sería mentir como un cosaco. Quería partirle la cara. Quería comprobar la hipótesis de si a base de golpes, una persona podía entender un concepto.

—Ni siquiera tienes... una maldita disculpa —cojo la taza humeante, y le miro, con los labios apretados y los ojos entrecerrados. Siento extraño el poder moverme con tanta libertad por el piso, con las alas a la espalda. Pero eso era un segundo plano. No era ni siquiera un poquito relevante —. Me dejaste verte saltar... de un edificio... ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock!

El aludido no hizo más que apretar los labios y apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá de John, previendo que aquella iba a ser una larga conversación. John acababa de hacerse un té, y se había puesto una de sus camisetas militares. Con ese aspecto no iba a salir a la calle, así que a menos que algo extraño sucediera en los siguientes diez minutos, John no pensaba dejar el piso para ir "a tomar el aire". Pensaba quedarse en Baker tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

—Sabes que lo hice por ti.

—¡Por mí! ¡Lo hiciste por mí!

John dejó la taza caliente sobre la mesa de la cocina, junto a un par de prometas que Sherlock tenía en exposición. El detective se tensó, preparado para la tormenta que iba a desatarse sobre él.

— ¡No digas que lo hiciste por mí! No lo digas. Saltaste de una azotea. Me enviaste a la otra punta de Londres. Me dejaste tirado lejos de ti... ¡mientras te jugabas la vida dejándote caer de un edificio! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Sherlock? ¡¿En qué?!

Guardo silencio. Podía notar el dolor en la voz de John, el sentimiento de abandono que había en él. Y eso le estaba haciendo daño a él de una manera que no podía explicar. De una manera profunda e intangible. Ni siquiera intentó defenderse. No había nada que pudiera decir. Nada en absoluto. Supo que John no le perdonaría tan fácilmente por lo que hizo. Lo supo antes de dejarse caer, y lo supo mientras caía. Así como también lo supo cuando de encontró vivo y a salvo en la otra azotea. Porque John no se tomaba aquello, no solo como un fracaso en su autoimpuesta labor de protegerle a cualquier coste, sino como la confirmación de que era un completo inútil y por eso no había logrado apartar al genio de la locura. Que no importaba, porque Sherlock consideraba que suicidarse era la mejor alternativa.

—Sé que había un francotirador apuntándome. Lo vi. Como también vi al asesino ruso que estaba con la Señora Hudson en casa, y le invité a marcharse. Estabas con él, ¿verdad? Moriarty estaba allí arriba contigo. ¿Te llamó él a ti, o tú a él? Apuesto lo que quieras a que fue emocionante no tenerme a mí pululando por allí, molestando con mi estupidez.

Aquello fue el culmen del silencio de Sherlock.

—Eso no es...

La mano alzada de John le detuvo.

—¿Sabes qué? No quiero saberlo. No me importa.

Cogió la taza de té, y se dirigió hacia el sofá verde, buscando el mando a distancia del televisor. Tenía grandes expectativas respecto a la nueva serie que daban en la BBC One. No esperaba verla entera ni enterarse mucho de que iba, porque en su estado actual, su mente seguía el ejemplo de la pescadilla que se muerde la cola como si fuera el padrenuestro, y seguía dándole vueltas al tema de Sherlock y la azotea en silencio. No se le pasaría tan fácilmente. No era tan sencillo que John controlara tan bien su temperamento como para olvidar algo así en tan poco tiempo. Estaba herido, y sabía que tardaría en pasársele. Si hubiera recibido algún tipo de disculpa por parte de Sherlock, quizá hubiera sido distinto. Quizá hubiera sido todo muy diferente Quizá John se hubiera enfadado un poco, y luego todo habría sido como antes. Pero lo peor de todo, era que Sherlock no había dicho nada, durante la discusión. Ni siquiera le había negado lo que había insinuado de que Moriarty le parecía más interesante que él.

Movió las alas para acomodarlas, hasta que decidió envolverse en ellas como si fueran una manta, para protegerse del frío, dando ocasionales sorbos de su taza. Por su vista periférica, puso ver como Sherlock se movía hasta tomar su bata de una de las sillas de la cocina, y escabullirse a su habitación, dando un ligero portazo cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí. John, para ese entonces, debería estar sintiéndose mal. Culpable por haber herido a Sherlock. No lo estaba. De alguna manera, quería que se sintiera tan mal como se sentía él. Quería que fuera capaz de sentir el miedo, la preocupación y el dolor que sentía él por dentro, la angustia que le apretaba el corazón.

El tiempo pasó, y el capítulo piloto de la nueva serie de piratas terminaría después de la pausa para los anuncios que habían hecho. John le veía futuro. No era su tema favorito, pero no estaba mal. Y parecía estar muy bien documentada, así que parecía ser interesante. Aunque el criterio de John de poco valía. Solo vio dos capítulos de  _In The Flesh_  antes de enterarse de que no renovarían temporada. Y él había pensado que duraría bastante más.

El olor y el sabor del té caliente le fueron relajando el cuerpo, así como el calor que generaba. Por un momento, apartó los ojos del televisor, y se pinzó el puente de la nariz, con un gruñido cansado. Le irritaba discutir, y más si era con Sherlock. Parecía que hablaba con un niño pequeño cuando lo hacía, y eso agotaba sus nervios.

Vale, podía reconsiderar la postura. Podía comportarse como un adulto y no verlo todo blanco o negro, sino en tonos de gris. Podía intentar entender por qué Sherlock hizo lo que hizo, pero era difícil meterse en la mente de un genio. Si fuera él el que hubiera estado en su situación, allá arriba con Moriarty (porque estaba muy seguro de que había quedado con él de algún modo allá arriba), no habría dudado en apretar el gatillo nada más verle. Tal era el odio que le tenía al criminal consultor. Y sin embargo, no entendía por qué habría saltado Sherlock, si dijo que lo hizo por él. Nada podía estar ligando semejantes acontecimientos. Nada que tuviera sentido en la cabeza de John, por lo menos. Una parte de él sabía que el francotirador tenía algo que ver con todo aquello, igual que también estaba relacionado el asesino de la Señora Hudson.

_Piensa, Watson. Piensa. ¿Qué se te está escapando?_

_"Sabes que lo hice por ti"._ _  
_

Normalmente, Sherlock estaría ya a esas alturas trabajando en algún experimento en la cocina, o enredado en su palacio mental en su sofá, pero ninguna de las opciones parecía estar sucediendo. Con el ceño fruncido, se levantó para echar un vistazo en la cocina. Seguía sin ver clara la conexión entre todo lo que estaba pasando, así que prefería moverse y hacer algo útil, en lugar de romperse la cabeza intentando ser como Sherlock, o entender siquiera por qué hacía lo que hacía.

Al no encontrarle por ninguna parte, y ver el abrigo aún colgando de la entrada, John decidió acercarse a la puerta de su habitación. Su enfado había disminuido a niveles sociables ahora que ya lo había soltado todo, y necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Sherlock. Hablar un poco sobre lo que había pasado... con más tranquilidad y diplomacia.

Después de dudar, delante de la puerta cerrada del dormitorio, John golpeó la madera con los nudillos un par de veces. Esperó y, al no obtener respuesta, volvió a intentarlo, con algo más de fuerza.

— ¿Sherlock? Me gustaría hablar contigo... y pedirte disculpas.

Calló y esperó a recibir una contestación, pero nada de eso sucedió, sino que el silencio permaneció. Carraspeó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que su mano se encontró con la manija. La movió para abrir, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba puesto el pestillo. Con sumo cuidado, y para evitar hacer ruido y ser descubierto irrumpiendo en cuarto ajeno, accedió a la misteriosa habitación de Sherlock. Todo estaba oscuro, incluso la persiana estaba cerrada. la única luz del cuarto entraba por la puerta que estaba siendo abierta para John, difuminando los contornos oscuros del mobiliario interior, creando sombras en movimiento.

John vio un bulto sobre la cama, con su visión periférica, y se encontró con un Sherlock acostado de lado, en posición fetal, que le miraba desde allí. Se estaba abrazando las piernas con un brazo, y sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad como los de un gato. John casi sufrió un ataque al corazón cuando se fijó en dichos destellos.

—No creo haberte dado permiso para que entraras, John.

John se detuvo en seco, la mano todavía en el pomo de la puerta, delatando su culpabilidad.

La habitación de Sherlock olía a ropa limpia, a bolitas de naftalina y a colonia de hombre que tenía pinta de ser muy cara. Y estaba limpia. John creía que su entrenamiento militar era peor que tener a alguien con TOC, pero resultaba ser que ambos Holmes parecían sufrir de dicha enfermedad, solo que en diferentes estadios. Mientras Mycroft era pulcro y pulido en todo lo que hacía, Sherlock era dos partes de un todo. El pulido y ordenado cuarto donde dormía donde todo estaba ordenado en un riguroso sistema, y el desorden cosmológico que era el resto de la casa en el que siempre parecía saber donde encontrar todo. Quizá sí que era cierto que creaba un orden a partir de un caos, pero no era lógico.

Aunque en cuanto a Holmes se refería, la lógica poco podía hacer en lo que respectaba a sus comportamientos.

—Lo sé, pero no contestaste.

—Eso era porque obviamente no deseaba que entraras ¿Tenía que haber dicho específicamente que no? Porque creí que con un simple silencio incluso tú podrías comprender.

Las alas de John se tensaron a su espalda, y sintió la imperante sensación de enroscarlas alrededor de su cuerpo, como una medida de protección extra al sentirse amenazado.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Sherlock soltó una risita entre dientes que sonó en medio de la oscuridad. Incluso sin ver su rostro, John sabía que era una risa de desprecio.

— Tenemos, ¿eh? ¿Así que ahora voy a tener turno de palabra, también? ¿O vas a continuar gritándome y echándome en cara cosas que ya sé?

John se cruzó de brazos en la entrada, soltando por fin el pomo. Sherlock no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición original en la cama. No parecía pensar en moverse, la verdad. John no podía creer, por otro lado, que fueran a tener esa conversación. Cuando, en sus pesadillas, había imaginado que Sherlock descubría la verdad a cerca de sus alas, nunca imaginó que sería de ese modo, y mucho menos que acabarían discutiendo acerca de un intento casi fructífero de suicidio por parte de Sherlock, en lugar de e su deformidad. Pero nunca nada es como te lo imaginas, ya sea para bien o para mal.

—Por favor, Sherlock. No hagas esto más difícil.

—Oh, es verdad. Para mí fue muy fácil saltar de ese tejado, ¿verdad, John? ¿No es eso lo que piensas? Por eso es tan difícil. Porque soy un sociópata que no tiene sentimientos, y tú te empeñas en que los tenga. Debe de resultar agotador y frustrante. Como darse contra un muro.

John suspiró y tomó una profunda respiración. Estaba claro que en algún momento había herido a Sherlock, o no estarían teniendo aquella conversación.

—Claro que tienes sentimientos, idiota. Como el resto del mundo.

Oyó la cama crujir cuando Sherlock se giró para darle la espalda. Cuando lo hizo, los destellos de sus ojos desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

—John, haznos un favor a los dos, y déjame en paz. Yo no quiero hablar, y tu realmente no quieres oír lo que sea que tuviera que decir. Así que, si no es demasiada molestia, vuele a cerrar la puerta y vete por donde has venido —dijo, y por un instante, su voz sonó cansada. John pensó en un anciano, exhausto tras explicar una de sus batallas. Apretó los labios, se tragó su orgullo, y volvió a coger el pomo de la puerta, una parte de él diciéndole que debía quedarse allí que debían arreglar aquello por el bien de los dos. Sentía como si ambos estuvieran en una tabla de equilibrios, a punto de caer al abismo, y el suelo hubiera empezado a temblar bajo ellos, amenazando con tirarles al vacío —. Y si es mucha molestia, hazlo igualmente. Déjame solo, John.

Se oyó un suspiro proveniente del soldado, y finalmente se retiró, cerrando la puerta. Necesitaba despejarse. Necesitaba dar una vuelta.

Cerró a puerta del cuarto de Sherlock, subió a su propia habitación, y enroscó las alas a su alrededor antes de ponerse uno de sus jerséis. Bajó de nuevo las escaleras, y con la cartera y el móvil en el bolsillo de los pantalones, abandonó el 221 de Baker Street en dirección aleatoria, buscando simplemente caminar ya aclararse las ideas. Necesitaba pensar en qué estaba pasando y cómo arreglarlo.

Al fin y al cabo, no todos eran genios.


	3. III

John hacía a penas medio hora que había estado fuera de casa, y ya se sentía culpable. Fuera, en la calle, hacía un día de perros. Llovía, como cualquier otro día en Londres, y el Támesis no olía precisamente bien. Con el agua revuelta por la tormenta, y las aguas que bajaban cargadas y fuertes, estaba más turbio que ningún otro día que recordara. El aire estaba cargado con la estática de los rayos que estaban por caer, la atmósfera se hacía pesada por la presión cargada que ejercían los negros nubarrones de tormenta que se cernían sobre la ciudad, convirtiendo el día en noche, tragándose el sol con sus oscuras fauces necesitadas de liberar algo de su preciada carga. El olor a humedad era cada vez más intenso.

A John le gustaba la lluvia, pero le incomodaba.

En la guerra, con el hollín sobre las alas, y durante una misión, la lluvia era peligrosa. No solo porque una tormenta (especialmente una con rayos) dificultara el vuelo, sino porque el agua mojaba las alas. Las hacía pesadas, menos dinámicas, resbaladizas, y sobre todo, las limpiaba. Aquellos alados que tenían plumajes llamativos, como John, debían quedarse en tierra cuando eso pasaba, dando apoyo desde el suelo, o realizando otras operaciones en distintos lugares. Siendo John un miembro de los médicos, nunca estaba ocioso cuando eso pasaba. Mientras que algunos compañeros se quedaban en tierra jugando a cartas o aprovechando la tormenta para escribirle a sus familias, John iba de un lado a otro atendiendo heridos, remendando heridas, desinfectando balazos, extrayendo metralla o, en el peor de los casos, firmando actas de defunción.

Ahora, de vuelta en casa, la lluvia solo era un factor más del que únicamente dependía el tipo de zapato que te ponías. La vida seguía aunque lloviera, indistintamente. Eso hacía que los días se volvieran algo más impersonales, en cierto modo.

John estaba huyendo de sus problemas.

Sabía que dejar el apartamento había sido un acto impulsivo e infantil. Ahora que podía pensar con claridad se daba cuenta. Tenía que haberse quedado. Podría simplemente no haber insistido. No hubiera hecho falta. Si simplemente se hubiera quedado en el salón, Sherlock habría salido de su cuarto, y habrían sido capaces de hablar como las personas adultas que se suponía que eran. Pero el gran John Watson tenía demasiado orgullo de macho alfa que debía contener para que eso sucediera. De modo que pensó que tomar el aire le sentaría bien.

Se equivocó al acertar.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a disculparse, a dejarlo pasar. Él lo habría hecho de otra manera, estaba convencido. Pero tenía que ponerse en la situación de Sherlock. Sabía que era una reina del drama, pero desde que se conocían, nunca había hecho nada que pudiera perjudicarle seriamente, nunca le había hecho daño. ¿Por qué ahora iba a ser distinto? Se podía permitir estar enfadado, podía no entender por completo el funcionamiento de la mente de Sherlock, pero no por eso tenía derecho a juzgar sus actos. No cuando lo había hecho por hacer lo correcto. No cuando sabía que él habría hecho lo mismo de no haber tenido otra opción, d haber estado en el lugar de Sherlock, en lo alto de la azotea. Con la minúscula diferencia que él sí se hubiera suicidado, mientras que estaba seguro de que Sherlock tenía un plan. Porque lo tendría. Era así de genial.

Aún no entendía cual ni cómo, pero había un plan pensado para ese salto. De alguna manera, Sherlock lo había considerado así.

Lo único que John quería, era que entendiera que era un soldado cualificado, no un niño. No necesitaba ser protegido. No quería ser dejado de lado por ser considerado insuficiente, poca cosa. No después de haber pasado por una guerra.

Abrió la puerta del 221 B, entrando en el salón, sacándose la chaqueta empapada. Iba a dirigirse al baño a coger una toalla con la que secarse, cuando se encontró con Mycroft Holmes, sentado en su sillón. Mirándole como un halcón miraría el ratón que se iba a comer, antes de abalanzarse sobre él. Claro está, si el ratón en cuestión estuviera armado con un arma reglamentaria del ejército, y tuviera un humor de perros por haberse mojado hasta los huesos cuando la lluvia le atrapó dos manzanas más abajo de Baker Street, sin ningún taxi que le recogiera...

Quizá el halcón se lo pensaría dos veces antes de probar su comida.

—Así que es cierto —dijo, observándole. John ciñó las alas a su alrededor, helado y consciente de lo que Mycroft estaba viendo. Sus alas envueltas a su alrededor, por fuera de la camisa de los cuervos. La próxima vez miraría antes de sacarse la chaqueta —. Para serte franco, pensé que mis hombres me tomaban por estúpido cuando me dijeron que un ángel había recogido a mi hermano en plena caída.

—Pues ya ves que no. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo asuntos pendientes con Sherlock, y estoy helado, así que...

Mycroft se apoyó en su paraguas, chasqueando la lengua, ignorando deliberadamente la invitación poco cortés de John a abandonar el apartamento. John, que sabía elegir las batallas, y sabía que aquella estaba perdida desde que entró por la puerta de abajo, relajó las alas y las plegó a su espalda, estirando los músculos. No había punto alguno en ocultar algo que ya había dejado de ser un secreto.

—Es interesante, su condición. Y me temo que le he subestimado. Guardar un secreto de semejante magnitud ante nosotros, los Holmes... debió suponer todo un reto, imagino.

—Uno se acaba acostumbrando —contestó John, ácido. Por algún motivo, la presencia de Mycroft le resultaba irritante. Quizá porque lo había visto, o quizá porque de alguna manera, había sabido que estaba en el ajo, y eso le dolió. Además, seguía resentido con él por venderle secretos a Moriarty sobre Sherlock, pero a la luz de los nuevos acontecimientos, estaba seguro de que eso también había formado parte del plan. O eso quería pensar, porque de otro modo, saltaría sobre el cuello de ese bastardo fraticida y lo estrangularía con sus manos desnudas —. Cuando se sabe de qué pie cojeáis, es relativamente fácil.

Mycroft enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué pie es ese, Doctor Watson? Solo por curiosidad.

John encendió el fuego y llenó una tetera con agua, sintiendo el calor de la llama de gas calentarle las manos. Podía notar los ojos fríos de Mycroft sobre él, pero estaba dispuesto a ignorarle todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que se fuera.

—Solo creéis en la ciencia. Por eso sabía que era improbable que lo descubrierais si me limitaba a no mostrarlo. Un hombre con alas no es algo que la gente esperaría, y mucho menos algo que un Holmes supondría. Supongo que con cualquier otro, con alguien cualquiera de la calla, habría resultado mucho más tedioso y complicado.

El hombre de hielo hizo una mueca de aprobación, como sorprendido por el razonamiento de John, lo que hizo que éste forzara una sonrisa. Sabía que los Holmes eran pretenciosos, pero una cosa era creerse superior, y otra muy distinta tratar a John de idiota. John era listo. No era un maldito genio, pero no era estúpido. John era competente. Era un soldado. Estuvo en una guerra. No consentiría que le tacharan de imbécil así de fácilmente.

—Me sorprendes cada día más, John. Estoy francamente impresionado.

John sacó la tetera del fuego con cuidado, se sirvió una taza de té, y miró a Mycroft, dando un sorbo.

—Me alegro de ser de tu interés. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Mycroft se lo quedó mirando un buen rato, estudiándole, hasta que al final se levantó, y abandonó el piso en silencio. No fue hasta que John escuchó el sonido del motor alejándose , que sacó otra taza, y vertió algo de té en ella. Con ambas tazas en la mano, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sherlock. Haciendo malabares, tomó ambos tés en una sola mano, llamando a la puerta.

—¿Sherlock?

Escuchó un bufido al otro lado, pero ninguna respuesta verbal. Si su compañero seguía allí encerrado, aquello sería más difícil de arreglar de lo que había pensado que sería. Bueno, él lo rompía, él lo pagaba. Viendo que se iba a tirar el agua caliente del té encima, acabó llamando con un ala a la puerta.

—Por favor, sé que estás enfadado conmigo, pero déjame entrar. Tenemos que hablar. Los dos. Seriamente.

Esa vez no hubo respuesta. John dejó los tés en el suelo, junto a la puerta, y se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado frente a ella. Sabía que eso era algo muy poco común, que era raro estar sentado frente a la puerta del cuarto de tu mejor amigo (o algo más), pero en ese momento, le pareció una idea de lo más lógica.

Sacó su teléfono móvil, y decidió optar por otro tipo de comunicación.

 _Lo siento_   **-JW**

Escuchó el tintineo del mensaje al otro lado de la puerta, pero no el movimiento de un cuerpo moviéndose por la cama para cogerlo. Suspiró, decidido a esperar, cuando el aparato vibró en su mano.

 _Eso me lo imaginaba. Remordimiento. ¿Por qué?_   **-SH**

 _¿Por qué que?_ **-JW**

Escuchó el bufido al otro lado de la puerta, y sonrió. Al menos era algo.

 _Por qué debería dejarte entrar_ **-SH**

 _No sonrías_ **-SH**

 _Capullo_ **-JW**

 _Esa no es una muy buena manera de pedir disculpas_ **-SH**

 _Y YO no soy el capullo_ **-SH**

 _Un poco sí ;)_ **-JW**

 _¿Otra vez las caritas?_ **-** **SH  
**

_He hecho té_ **-JW**

 _Lo huelo. Ceylon_ **-SH**

 _Gracias_ **-SH**

 _Entonces, ¿me dejas entrar?_ **-JW**

 _No has respondido a mi pregunta_ **-SH**

 _Quiero que hablemos_ **-JW**

 _LOS DOS_ **-JW  
**

Después de ese mensaje, se sucedió un tiempo de silencio, en el que John se dedicó a montar un pequeño discurso personal. Las palabras no se le daban muy bien, era más ducho con las demostraciones, pero si tenía que ser, que fuera. Quería, esta vez, que Sherlock le contara su versión. Estaba harto de hacer suposiciones y equivocarse, o hacer suposiciones y acabar enfadado por algo que quizá ni siquiera había pasado, y que solo estaba en su cabeza.

El móvil vibró en su mano segundos después.

 _Te escucho_   **-SH**

John respiró hondo, y se aclaró la garganta. De pronto, la parrafada que tenía preparada parecía poco en comparación con todo lo que quería decir y no podía. Boqueó un poco, buscando las palabras apropiadas, hasta que se dio una bofetada mental, y se centró. Sherlock estaba esperando por aquello que John había insistido en darle durante por lo menos un cuarto de hora. Así que iba a hacerlo. Iban a hablar de ello.

—Creo entender por qué lo hiciste. Estoy... estoy enfadado, ¿vale? Pero estoy enfadado porque me asustaste. Dios, nunca había tenido tanto miedo antes. La idea de que podías haber muerto por mi culpa es... es algo que me aterroriza —admitió, y respiró hondo, como si decir aquello hubiera consumido todo el oxígeno en sus pulmones. Bueno,ya había saltado del precipicio. Ahora la caída tenía que ser más fácil, ¿no? Solo era dejarse llevar por la gravedad —. Vi el tirador en la ventana. Me estaba apuntando. Supongo que Moriarty estaba contigo en esa azotea. Que hizo algún extraño y retorcido trato contigo. Que intentaste salvar mi vida del único modo en que podías. Y no estoy enfadado por eso, porque yo habría hecho lo mismo por ti. Sin pensarlo ni un minuto. Así que lo siento. Antes me excedí. Seguía asustado. Aún lo estoy. Se me pasará, pero aún así no es excusa. Perdóname, Sherlock.

El apartamento quedó de nuevo sumido en el silencio. John podía oír desde allí la televisión de la Señora Hudson, que veía como cada día laborable  _La ruleta de la Fortuna_. El presentador chillaba más de a lo que John le gustaría que un presentador gritara al micro, pero también era cierto que sus elecciones televisivas dejaban mucho que desear. Empezaba a pensar que había metido la pata más todavía, cuando oyó ruido de un cuerpo moviéndose sobre una cama al otro lado de la puerta, pero no el rechinar de los muelles típico de cuando alguien se levanta. Golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, apretando los dientes, enfadado consigo mismo por hacerlo todo tan difícil, cuando un nuevo mensaje le llegó.

 _Entra. La puerta está abierta. Trae el té_   **-SH**

Con una pequeña sonrisa, se alzó, cogiendo las dos tazas, y abrió la puerta con cuidado, girando el picaporte.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, y estuvo a punto de encender una luz, pero un gruñido procedente de delante de él le detuvo. Sus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente a la oscuridad, ofreciéndole la visión de la habitación de Sherlock en una oscura gama de tonos de gris. La zona blanca, más brillante, era la que estaba iluminada por la luz que entraba por la persiana medio bajada de la ventana. Las motas de polvo flotaban en el aire delante de sus ojos como pequeños puntos blancos, parecidos a la nieve. Dejó su taza en la mesilla, y tomó la mano de Sherlock para guiarla en la oscuridad hacia el asa de la suya.

—Cuidado, está caliente.

Vio a Sherlock asentir, tomarla, y dejarla en el otro mueble a su lado.

Sherlock estaba encogido en posición fetal, con los brazos rodeándole las piernas, tal y como John lo había visto cundo se fue. Su pelo estaba revuelto, y si la visión de John fuera un poco mejor en distancias cortas, y en la oscuridad cerrada de una habitación, habría jurado que los ojos de Sherlock estaban hinchados, pero eso no era de su incumbencia. El detective palmeó la cama a su lado, y John se sentó en ella. Había algo intimo en estar con otra persona en una cama. Con Sherlock era distinto. Era intimo, pero no en ese sentido. Era íntimo de otra manera.

—Ves en la oscuridad.

John asintió, pero cuando recordó que Sherlock probablemente no le veía, carraspeó.

—Sí.

—¿En blanco y negro?

—Ajá. Pero solo ahora. No soy un perro, veo los colores cuando hay luz.

Vio el ceño de Sherlock fruncirse, su cerebro maquinando algo. No le importaba cambiar de tema si eso significaba que volvían a hablarse.  _Poco a poco, se llega al fondo._  Solo debía ser paciente. La semilla ya había sido plantada.

—¿Cuánto pesas?

John rió.

—Cuarenta kilos.

—¿Sólo? Un hombre de tu constitución y altura debería pesar por lo menos sesenta para estar sano.

John se golpeó un brazo con los nudillos.

—Huesos huecos. Si no, no podíamos volar. Pesaríamos demasiado, aún con las alas siendo tan grandes como son.

—Te cuesta ver de cerca. No ves las teclas del ordenador correctamente. Frunces el ceño cuando las miras.

Se rió a carcajadas. Claro que él se había fijado en eso. Cómo no.

—Estoy operado de la vista. Tenemos hipermetropía de nacimiento. Estamos diseñados para ver a grandes distancias, no de cerca. Ya sabes, caza y eso.

—¿Y la respiración?

John entendió. Hizo una mueca. La respiración era un tema que resultaba peliagudo en los suyos incluso para los médicos experimentados. Muchos de los alados presentaban un sistema respiratorio común en los humanos: tráquea y pulmones, nada más. Es, por supuesto, representaba un problema durante el vuelo, de modo que en vuelos largos donde no pudieran contener la respiración, debían ponerse una mascarilla que permitía que el aire entrara de manera natural a sus pulmones, sin la velocidad del vuelo. Era muy raro, tenía forma de pico de pájaro, y así fue como se llamó. Pero entre los suyos también existían los que tenían el sistema respiratorio propio de las aves, y no necesitaban de la máscara. Las mutaciones que habían sufrido para ser lo que eran parecían no ser simétricas en todos los especímenes, si bien todos presentaban un patrón muy similar. La teoría de los investigadores era que la naturaleza todavía no había acabado de establecer los criterios de adaptación de la nueva especie, y se estaba probando. lo que temían era que por el uso de los Picos de Ave, estuvieran propiciando la existencia de variantes, limitando el efecto de selección de especies, alterando la evolución por medios artificiales.

—Necesito mascarilla. Pero no todos lo hacen.

John se tumbó de cara a Sherlock para estar más cómodo, estirando las alas a su espalda, dejándolas caer hasta el suelo. Cuando Sherlock estiró una mano, a tientas, John alzó su ala derecha y fue a su encuentro. Los dedos de Sherlock rozaron las plumas primarias, y se hundieron en el resto, acariciando con cuidado de no ir a contrapelo y hacerle daño, maravillándose de la suavidad que percibía en la oscuridad. John intentaba controlarse. Las alas eran un punto muy sensible para él, pues las trataba poco, y que la gente se las tocara era... bueno, algo incómodo en según qué situaciones.

—Sé que no eres idiota. Y que no necesitas protección. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tú lo habrías hecho también, en mi lugar. Y te habría llevado conmigo, si no hubiera sabido que aquella era la única forma de salvarnos a los dos —explicó, sus dedos aún entre las plumas de John —.Tenía un plan, pero lo frustraste. Ahora tendremos que ser rápidos, o habrá mucha gente en peligro.

John asintió, y frunció el ceño.

—Moriarty estaba allí.

—Sí.

John apretó los labios, sin saber si sentirse bien por haber acertado, o algo traicionado.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

Sherlock buscó su mirada en la oscuridad.

—Muerto. Se disparó en la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Sherlock se medio incorporó. Tenía el pelo chafado por el lado donde su cabeza había estado pegada a la almohada.

—Lo que oyes. Está muerto, y ahora su red es más peligrosa que nunca. Mycroft ha empezado a cortar cuerdas, pero debemos detenerles, o quién sabe qué podría pasar. Nadie estará a salvo hasta que desaparezca.

John cubrió a Sherlock con su ala cuando un rayo iluminó la habitación, y un trueno hizo retumbar la casa. Sherlock se asombró de la calidez de las plumas, de su suavidad, una vez le cubrieron, y de lo grandes que eran. Así, tumbado, únicamente las puntas de los dedos de sus pies quedaban al descubierto. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso por alto tanto tiempo?

—¿Significa esto que me perdonas? —preguntó John, finalmente.

—¿Estaría hablando contigo si no?

John rió entre dientes en respuesta, plegando el ala de nuevo como estaba antes, mientras Sherlock la tocaba.

—No, supongo que no ¿No quieres saber si yo te he perdonado?

—Es obvio que lo has hecho o no habrías vuelto.

—Capullo pretencioso —bromeó John, asombrado de nuevo por el genio que tenía delante, encogido como un niño en su cama, en la oscuridad.

—Creía que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto, John —bromeó, empujando su ala de vuelta hacia él, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio mientras la tormenta se descargaba sobre Londres, los rayos y los truenos cayendo del cielo. Y, en la oscuridad, John Watson estudiando a Sherlock Holmes, que a su vez daba vueltas al enigma que era su compañero, intentando entender su condición.

Poco a poco, el silencio se fue haciendo cómodo, y el frío hizo que se fueran acercando, hasta que Sherlock estaba prácticamente pegado a John, y éste lo envolvía con su ala, dándole calor corporal. Medio dormido por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de John, y el cansancio de un día lleno de tensión y adrenalina que ya hacía rato que se había esfumado de sus sistema, Sherlock murmuró:

—Gracias por el té.

—No es problema.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo he dicho ya en otro fic, pero por si acaso, aviso:
> 
> voy a estar desconectada de FF y AO3 durante el mes de Agosto, porque me voy de viaje y no voy a tener internet con el que actualizar, así que es probable que no actualice fics (a menos que tenga tiempo y encuentre un sitio con Wi-fi gratis), pero en Septiembre volveré con un par de actualizaciones seguidas, así que la paciencia se verá recompensada. Es solo un hiatus temporal por vacaciones.
> 
> Después, hijos míos, volveré. Como las golondrinas de Bécquer.
> 
> Dicho esto, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, en mi opinión un poco corto, pero qué se le va a hacer.
> 
> Gracias por leer y dejar review!!
> 
> MH


	4. IV

 

Cuando Sherlock despertó, su cuerpo estaba firmemente entrelazado con el de John. Tomó una fuerte respiración, parpadeando para aclarar la vista, mientras estiraba el cuello para poder ver por encima de la manta blanca que le cubría.

Ambos estaban tumbados sobre la ropa de cama, John boca abajo, con su camiseta del ejercito y los pantalones arrugados hasta las rodillas de dar vueltas en la cama, y él seguía con la misma ropa con la que entró en la habitación. Seguía estando en posición fetal, acurrucado de lado en la cama, mirando a John. Hizo falta que parpadeara dos veces más y se acostumbrara a la luz, para distinguir que lo que le cubría no era una manta, sino el ala derecha de John, lo suficientemente grande para tapar por completo su cuerpo encogido.

Las plumas lo habían mantenido caliente y, para su sorpresa, el peso del miembro aviar era de lo más insignificante. Prácticamente no pesaba. No más de lo que lo haría un edredón.

La otra ala estaba medio extendida, también, saliéndose de la cama y cubriendo una parte del suelo. Sherlock lo miró, viéndose rodeado por uno de sus brazos, apoyado descuidadamente sobre su cintura, como si John quisiera impedir que huyera.

Lo observó a la luz de la mañana a través del cristal. Cualquiera habría dicho que el día anterior había saltado de la azotea de un edificio. No hacía ni cuarenta y ocho horas que sabía que John no era normal, y sin embargo ya no había sorpresa al encontrarse sus alas allí, creciendo de su espalda. Estiró un brazo con cuidado, sus dedos rozando el punto donde las plumas empezaban a nacer en la tibia carne de su espalda, entre los omóplatos. El músculo bajo ella era duro allí, trabajado durante los vuelos, supuso. John se removió, farfullando en sueños, y Sherlock retiró la mano, centrándose ahora en el ala que tenía encima.

Las plumas eran suaves, cálidas al tacto, y se movían ligeramente si las empujabas con el dedo. Sopló con suavidad en su dirección, observando como se movían con su aliento y sonrió. Quiso acercarse para olerlas, pero probablemente eso no fuera lo más correcto del mundo. Además de que podría ponerse a estornudar, y despertar a John.

Acarició el plumaje con cuidado, intentando determinar las distintas zonas del ala en base a los tamaños y la suavidad de las plumas que rozaba. Las primarias eran las más grandes y, si Sherlock tuviera que graduar la suavidad en escala, diría que también las más ásperas, más carnosas que las demás, si es que eso tenía algún sentido.

—Si vas a seguir estudiándome, por lo menos podrías invitarme a un té primero —murmuró John contra la almohada.

Sherlock sonrió.

—Tomo nota para futuras ocasiones —respondió. John se movió para acomodarse, dejando el ala sobre Sherlock para que pudiera seguir hurgando en ella — ¿Algún plan para hoy?

—Ninguno. A menos que tú tengas algo en mente. ¿Dijiste algo de que teníamos que darnos prisa?

—Mycroft está trabajando en ello. Nos llamará cuando podamos hacer el siguiente movimiento, aunque no creo que tarde mucho más.

John se removió y se sentó en la cama, sobre las piernas dobladas, plegando las alas a su espalda. La mano de Sherlock que había estado sobre las blancas plumas cayó sobre su estómago mientras fruncía el ceño, mirando al doctor como si estuviera revisando mentalmente la conversación, buscando qué era lo que había dicho mal. El movimiento de las alas de John levantó una suave corriente de aire que hizo moverse los papeles sobre el tocador de Sherlock, y que la persiana se agitase.

—¿Tu hermano estaba en el ajo...? Por supuesto. Como no.

John parecía estar molesto, y Sherlock sospechó que sabía que en realidad el salto desde Bart's había sido una mentira. Le vio cerrar los ojos, apretando las manos en puños sobre las rodillas. Parecía muy concentrado, con las cejas tan juntas que Sherlock pensó que iban a fusionarse atómicamente y acabar convertidas en una sola.

—Lo siento.

El médico asintió, abriendo los ojos de nuevo, abriendo y cerrando las manos como si estuviera desentumeciendo los nudillos.

—Está bien. Está bien. No vamos a volver sobre lo que hemos avanzado.

Sherlock asintió también, y se incorporó en la cama, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Era...extraño estar con John en la misma cama, pero no malo. Era simplemente que el espacio entre ambos era más reducido de lo que lo había sido nunca... Pero era bueno, muy bueno.

—Y bien —dijo, carraspeando — ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?

— ¿Plan? Creí que dijiste que había que darse prisa —John se levantó y se movió para bajar de la cama. Se estiró, abriendo las alas con cuidado y se encogió, haciendo sus ejercicios musculares matutinos —. Ya sabes, asesinos de Moriarty, tiradores y todo eso.

Mientras observaba a John hacer sus ejercicios, frunció el ceño empezando a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en sus planes alterados. En como debían cambiar ahora las estrategias. Todo había cambiado ahora que sabían que él no había muerto, y que estaban alertados de que John era... algo. Con alas. Se frotó la cara y miró su mesilla cuando el brillo blanquecino de su teléfono le dio en los ojos. Un mensaje de Mycroft apareció en la pantalla bloqueada.

—Mejor desayunamos primero. Mi hermano parece querer participar de esa conversación, y no estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a él antes del té —murmuró Sherlock, saltando de la cama y abandonando la habitación, su pelo revuelto por el sueño y su bata agitándose tras él.

Cuando John terminó de hacer los estiramientos, siguió al detective fuera del cuarto, para encontrárselo sentado en la mesa, delante del ordenador. Parecía muy concentrado en algo, aunque desde su posición, John no podía saber qué era lo que atraía su atención con tanto afán. Comprobó que, efectivamente, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza poner la tetera a hervir, y dispuso el agua al fuego antes de retirarse al baño para realizar rápidamente sus rituales matutinos. Se afeitó tan rápido que se hizo un par de cortes en la mejilla derecha, y los tapó con pedazos de papel higiénico para que dejaran de sangrar. Luego salió del baño, sin molestarse en ducharse aún, a tiempo de apagar el fuego. La tetera dejó de silbar, y co ayuda de un paño, sirvió dos tazas de té, añadiendo leche al de Sherlock, como sabía que le gustaba, además de dos cucharadas generosas de azúcar. Llevó su taza hasta allí y se la dejó junto a la mano, asomándose sobre su hombro para poder echar un vistazo a lo que fuera que estaba consultando.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, viendo un mapamundi con un montón de puntos rojos, de distintos tamaños, repartidos por toda Europa y algunas partes del norte de África. Los puntos más grandes estaban en Europa del Este, la mayoría en Rusia y China.

—Esto era mi plan. Hasta que saltaste y me atrapaste, exponiéndonos a los dos.

John achinó los ojos, fijándose en como una tabla de datos a la derecha de la pantalla, fluctuaba en tantos por cientos, aumentando y disminuyendo, mientras empezaban a aparecer opciones de ventanas emergentes sobre distintos puntos del mapa. Uno de ellos se desplegó, justo sobre Londres, y vio con claridad como aquello se parecía asombrosamente a una ficha de los más buscados de la INTERPOL.

— ¿Qué mierda, Sherlock? ¿Pensabas irte por ahí tú sólo a detener a toda esta gente? —exclamó, apartándose unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que la parte de atrás de sus piernas tocó con el sofá de su compañero de piso. Sherlock consideró prudente girarse y mirarle justo en ese momento, sabedor de que era peor si le daba la espalda y lo ignoraba — Ahora sí tengo ganas de matarte.

—Escucha, antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás...

—Sería buena idea que le escuchara, doctor Watson. Y también lo sería que corrieran los cortinones, ¿no cree? Cualquiera podría veros desde el otro lado de la calle, y en la situación actual, eso no nos favorece —dijo Mycroft desde la puerta. Estaba apoyado en su paraguas, y John no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, realmente.

Los estaba estudiando con precisión, como siempre, pero esa vez John no se sintió intimidado. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa, y corrió las cortinas, sumiendo el piso en una cierta oscuridad, dentro de la luz de la mañana. Se sentó en el sofá de Sherlock, sin que este pudiera protestar por ello, y cruzó las piernas haciendo un gesto de invitación con la mano. Mycroft cerró la puerta del apartamento tras él, pasando el pestillo para evitar inoportunas interrupciones de la Señora Hudson, y luego se sentó en el sofá de John, frente a él. Seguía en la ropa de calle del día anterior, pero su camisa no era visible, envuelta en las suaves plumas blancas de sus alas enroscadas en su cuerpo, permitiéndole sentarse con cierta comodidad.

—Más vale que lo que tengas que decir sea breve, concreto y conciso, Mycroft. No tengo ganas de secretismos, comentarios crípticos ni dobles sentidos está mañana.

Mycroft arqueó una ceja en dirección al doctor, hasta que suspiró, cruzando las piernas también, apoyando su paraguas en el brazo del sofá.

—Hemos detenido a los tiradores. Pero el de John ha escapado. Creemos que a Serbia, pero no tenemos manera de saberlo, sinceramente. Así que estamos haciendo nuestras propias deducciones sobre ello.

—Creía que tus hombres lo tendrían todo controlado —se burló Sherlock, molesto de repente. John le miró un momento, sorprendido. Era más que evidente que no solo había molestia por la presencia de Mycroft, que usualmente conseguía desquiciarle. Había más —. Está claro que no puedo dejaros a cargo de nada.

—Mis hombres, Sherlock, hacen lo que pueden.

—No es suficiente —espetó, entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección

—¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso?

—No me culpabilices de tu falta de eficiencia, Mycroft...

—A ver, chicos, basta. Calmémonos todos —sugirió John, viendo que acaban de iniciar la entrada a un bucle de amenazas e insultos. Suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. Empecemos por el principio, si os parece bien. Me gustaría ponerme al día. Así que, por lo que he entendido hasta ahora, Sherlock saltó de esa azotea, pero tú tenías un plan para sacarle con vida. Pero, por lo que parece, ese plan no me fue comunicado. ¿Por qué?

Sherlock miró a Mycroft, como retándole a abrir la boca, pero Mycroft miraba a John. Suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento.

—Necesitábamos su dolor, doctor.

John se congeló en su asiento, y por un segundo temió derramar el té ardiendo sobre sí mismo. Parpadeó y frunció el ceño. Sherlock bajó la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarle, y sintió calor en las mejillas, claro indicio de su negativo estado de humor, creciente a cada palabra que salía de la boca del político.

—¿Qué?

—Antes de que prosiga, debe saber que el plan empezó a trazarse cuando capturamos a Moriarty la primera vez. Y la versión inicial no era tan desagradable para ninguno de los implicados, pero contábamos con que cabía la posibilidad de que se disparara a sí mismo como último recurso. Nuestra última opción siempre fue la de mantenerle en la sombra. Dicho esto... —concluyó Mycroft, cerrando los ojos un momento y tomando aire, quizá buscando un buen modo de explicarse — La red de Moriarty es inmensa. Demasiado como para que el MI6 pudiera hacerse cargo de ella por completo sin que Gran Bretaña se viera obligada a iniciar una guerra con unos cuantos países. Puede imaginar que eso es algo que el gobierno quiere evitar a toda costa. De modo que pensamos que la mejor opción era infiltrar a alguien de dentro, pero que no estuviera ligado a los organismos oficiales. De ese modo, no habría repercusiones políticas ni responsabilidades militares por parte del Reino Unido.

John asintió, concentrado.

—Entiendo.

Mycroft pareció satisfecho con esa información.

—Dado el caso, y con los tiradores minando nuestras actuaciones, decidimos que necesitábamos hacer invisible por completo a nuestro hombre. Darle en anonimato definitivo. Y para ello, tenía que morir.

John miró a Sherlock, pero éste seguía sin mirarle, con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

— ¿Sherlock?

El aludido le miró y apretó los labios.

—No voy a pedirte disculpas por salvarte la vida. Habrías hecho lo mismo.

John se movió en su asiento y se encaró a su amigo, evitando confirmar o desmentir sus hipotéticas actuaciones.

—Pensabas saltar. Fingir que estabas muerto mientras... ¿qué? ¿Te ibas tú solo por el mundo a perseguir a los malos mientras yo me quedaba aquí llorando tu muerte? ¿Pensando que te habías suicidado? —preguntó, y una nueva cuestión invadió su mente al recordar las palabras de Mycroft — ¿En algún momento planeaste decirme que era un truco?

Sherlock alzó la mirada y buscó sus ojos, su expresión cansada.

—Quería, pero tu seguridad estaba en juego. Además, no había garantías de que fuera a regresar. Era mejor decirte adiós una vez, que tener que hacerlo dos.

—Lo que mi hermano quiere decir, doctor —añadió Mycroft, percibiendo la relajación repentina que sufrió el cuerpo de John tras las palabras de Sherlock, debido a la sorpresa. Ambos hombres aún se miraban sin apartar la vista el uno del otro —, es que necesitábamos que creyeran, todos, que Sherlock estaba muerto. Tanto como para mantenerle a usted con vida, como para mantenerle a él a salvo. Si le hubiera comunicado el plan, habría querido ir con Sherlock, y su ausencia los habría delatado a ambos. Estarían muertos para dentro de un par de semanas, calculo. Esta era la única manera viable de lograrlo.

John asintió, apartando la mirada por fin de Sherlock. Se pasó las manos por la cara en una pose que Sherlock le había visto muchas veces antes, como si estuviera decidiendo entre dos opciones igualmente desagradables, y no fuera capaz de escoger cual era peor. Luego suspiró y abrió los ojos de nuevo, mirando a Mycroft.

—Está bien. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Sherlock dijo que habría que darse prisa.

Mycroft suspiró y dejó un pen drive verde sobre la mesa entre ellos. Oyó a Sherlock tragar el té que había empezado a beberse, y tomó la memoria en una mano, observándolo fijamente. Era pequeño, con una cruz roja pintada encima con permanente rojo.

—Aquí están todos los datos de la misión que Sherlock debía realizar solo. Ahora supongo que no será así —explicó, volviendo a acomodarse en el sillón —. Lo más importante es detener a las cabezas de la red en los principales países, donde la influencia es más fuerte. El principal objetivo es un hombre conocido como Sebastian Moran. Su ficha se encuentra en los archivos del pen drive. Sabemos todo de él hasta su expulsión con deshonor del ejército británico. Era un excelente tirador, y tenemos motivos para creer que era el francotirador que le apuntaba, doctor. Lo que nos sitúa en una situación comprometida, puesto que además de saber que ambos estáis vivos... sabrá de su condición, doctor.

—Si realmente es del ejército, sabrá lo que soy, a estas alturas. La mayoría de los soldados conocen nuestra condición —dijo, y al ver la ceja arqueada de Mycroft, aclaró: —. Participamos en muchas misiones especiales y de rescate con otras unidades. Los soldados firman un contrato de confidencialidad para no revelar nuestra existencia.

—Pero él no lo cumplirá, evidentemente. Así que hay que detenerle cuanto antes. El efecto sorpresa en la clave de esta operación.

John suspiró, se levantó para echarse más té, meditandolo todo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No podía creer lo que iba a pasar. Pero ahí estaban. planeando una misión que los llevaría por medio mundo, y que no tenía garantías de una vuelta a casa. Dio un sorbo a su taza de té y, después de mirarla durante un rato, abrió la alacena donde guardaban el alcohol, buscó una botella de Whisky sin abrir (por asegurarse de que Sherlock no la había utilizado para ninguno de sus experimentos, y la abrió para verter una buena dosis en su té, aún caliente. Luego bebió, con la garganta ardiéndole por la bebida. Siseó entre dientes y después de sacudir la cabeza y pasarse una mano por el pelo, dejando caer las alas de su espalda y moviéndolas un poco para desentumecerlas, caminó de vuelta al salón.

Ambos hermanos Holmes lo miraban, esperando. A esas alturas podía imaginarse la conversación no verbal que se habría desarrollado entre ellos, sin lugar a dudas, mientras él no estaba. Porque sí, porque eran así de fantásticos. De modo que terminó la taza, la dejó en la pequeña mesita junto al sofá que aún ocupaba Mycroft, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Muy bien. Si vamos a hacer esto, yo voy a ser parte. No vais a dejarme atrás. Así que ya podéis empezar a contarme cual es el plan. Habrá que prepararse, y si queremos atrapar a Moran antes de que todo el mundo se entere de lo mío. Manos a la obra.

Sherlock se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

—El plan ya está trazado. Si quieres acompañarme vístete y acicálate. Recoge todo aquello que necesites y consideres imprescindible. Nos vamos en media hora —anunció, mientras desaparecía por el pasillo —. Intenta que la Señora Hudson no se entere de que nos hemos ido. Mycroft se encargará de contarle algo. Por si no volvemos. Te contaré los detalles en el avión.

John escuchó el portazo de Sherlock, y se quedó quieto, mirando a la nada. Oyó como Mycroft se levantaba del sofá y se colocaba el traje, cogiendo su paraguas. Se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento, y con la mano en el pomo, alzó una ceja y le miró. John no entendía por qué Sherlock estaba molesto con él ahora. La forma en que le había hablado... como si le hubiera decepcionado.

—¿Sabe? Mi hermano se preocupa por usted, aunque no lo diga. Él quería contárselo, pero no se lo permití.

John soltó una risa amarga y descruzó los brazos, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—No voy a dejarle solo. Somos un equipo.

La sonrisa de Mycroft antes de que saliera por la puerta casi le pasó inadvertida. Casi.

—Nunca dije lo contrario, doctor. Nos vemos en el aeropuerto.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Espero que os haya gustado la lectura. Si queréis saber más sobre esta u otras historias, o si simplemente sentís curiosidad y os ha picado el gusanillo stalker, aquí os dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/herondale_mira) y a mi [Tumblr](http://consultingpacha.tumblr.com) (Sí, la de la foto soy yo XD).  
> Que no os de apuro acosarme un poquillo. No muerdo ;)


End file.
